


you got me doin' funny things (the oogum boogum song)

by wiselyandslow



Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Promposals, luke is whipped, season 5, the lions bois scheming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25439062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiselyandslow/pseuds/wiselyandslow
Summary: So, Luke decides, he’s going to ask Becky to prom. And he’s going to make a show of it.
Relationships: Luke Cafferty/Becky Sproles
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	you got me doin' funny things (the oogum boogum song)

**Author's Note:**

> because we all know that Luke Cafferty invented the promposal.

They’re leaning against his truck in the parking lot after school when Becky sticks her hands into Luke’s two back pockets, coy little kitten grin on her face. He knows what it means. Hands in back pockets has become their code for “I need a favor.” 

“What?” he asks, as she tilts her face up to bump her nose against his. It’s cheating, is what it is. Luke knows he will be physically unable to say no to whatever she says within the next two seconds. “What is it this time?” 

“The prom expo,” she says. It’s this fashion show they put on in the cafeteria every year to promote fancy suits and dresses from local boutiques. 

The first thing Luke’s mind settles on is the fact that the selections are always too pricey, and a little too extravagant for his taste considering that they live in _Dillon,_ of all places. He’s more of a rent-a-tux-for-the-night guy. But the show paid for these little salmon hors d’oeuvres things last year, so Luke doesn’t mind it so much. The second thing that he thinks is shoot, prom. He’d almost forgotten about prom.

“We need another model,” Becky says. 

“You want me to model?”

“Mhmm,” Becky nods, “you should totally do it. Some of the other football guys are doing it, too. Plus, I think you’ll look real handsome.” She reaches up to tug playfully on the collar of his flannel shirt. 

Strutting around the cafeteria in front of the student body? He basically does that every day anyways, if he’s honest. Why the hell not?

“Only if you say please,” he teases. But he knows she already knows his answer from the big grin on his face. 

“Please,” she whispers, in between two flirty pecks to his mouth. 

“Okay,” he whispers back. 

So, Luke decides, he’s going to ask Becky to prom. And he’s going to make a show of it. His first point of action is seeking the counsel of none other than Dallas Tinker.

Tinker’s spotting him at the school weight room when Luke brings it up. 

“How do I ask her?” he chokes out as he pushes up on the weight. 

“I got you,” Tink says, helping him lower it. “This what I’m seeing, right? Spring Sports Rally. Usher on the speakers. You—shirtless. You take the mic”—Tink steps back, holding the imaginary device—“and you say, Becky, lemme take you to prom, mama. Boom. Drop the mic.” Tinker drops it. 

Luke chuckles under his breath. “Yeah, I don’t really know if the baseball team will be happy with us hijacking the rally.” East Dillon worshipped the ground the football team walked on when they came back from State. Teachers included—a few let Luke turn in some of his assignments late, even until now. The other sports teams? Not so much. He’s sure the baseball team would appreciate their annual half hour in the spotlight. “I do like the shirtless part, though,” he concedes. 

Tink nods at him, knowingly. He and Tink, they’ve always been on the same wavelength. 

“You know what we could hijack, though?” Luke says, feeling a breakthrough. Tink raises his eyebrows. “ _The expo_.” 

The next step of the game plan is getting his key players in the loop. 

“Do you even need to ask her?” Vince questions, placing Luke’s order of tri-tip and greens in a plastic bag. “Isn’t it a given that you guys are going together?” 

Luke figures as much, which somehow still happens to make him feel giddy. He likes the idea—people seeing them as _LukeandBecky_. “I mean, yeah, it is. But it’s a gesture, you know, dude? _Chivalry_.” 

“You could just go up to her and ask her.” 

“Yeah, but girlfriends love this stuff. The public displays and the surprises and all that?” Case in point: the locker full of roses on Valentine’s day. Let’s just say he had a good time that night. 

“Ha. Speak for yourself,” Vince says, with a huff. “Jess would kick my ass if I made a scene like that.” Luke doesn’t doubt it. Their former equipment manager can be pretty scary. She thought she caught him sizing up Mrs. T at the post-State celebratory barbecue at the Taylors’ (there was a bee on her lower back, he _swears_ ) and whacked him straight up across the head. 

“Alright, whatever, I just know that Becky loves this sort of thing, and I wanna make my girl happy. So are you gonna stop judging me and help your man out?” 

“Okay, but you owe me. You know that, right?” Vince holds Luke’s bag out for him, smirking. He takes it.

“Knew I could count on you, Howard.” 

He bribes Hastings with a six pack of this disgusting kombucha stuff he likes so much. Buddy Junior agrees because Hastings is doing it. And that’s that. 

With two minutes to spare before the lunch period begins, Becky does a quick roll call. In the stage wings, all five girls are dolled up in their tight-fitting dresses, smoothing out each others’ wrinkles and rearranging stray bobby pins. Becky sure knows how to wear a dress herself, but since she’s running the show she decided to pass this time. 

The guys sit in a line behind them, picking restlessly at their ties, which are all color coordinated with the girls’ dresses. She expected them to be… Well, to be _boys_ , but they’re even more antsy than she expected. And they’ve been laughing under their breaths uncontrollably like there’s some big inside joke she’s not a part of. Just then, Tinker pulls Buddy Junior into a headlock, which is most certainly going to mess up his hair, and Becky does not want that.

“Tink!” Becky whisper-shouts. 

“Yeah, stop it, Tink,” Luke echoes, putting on a serious face, but in two seconds he’s back to hysterically laughing again. She forgives him because he just looks so darn cute in the red vest she chose for him.

“Okay, so quick review,” Becky calls out, adopting her signature peppy voice, “Lily and Vince first. Then Sam and Buddy. Then Jacquelin and Hastings. Didi and Tink. AJ and Luke.” The girls and guys shuffle so they’re standing next to their partners. “Then I’ll call the ladies out, you’ll all do a final spin, and then you can head off the stage. And the boys will come out and do the same. We all good?”

Becky receives a chorus of _yes ma’ams._

The bell rings, sending a throng of students into the cafeteria. Becky presses play on the iPod and picks up the mic the A.V. kids set up for her earlier. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to this year’s Prom Expo!” she says as she steps out onto the stage. 

She calls the first couple out and the entire room is alive for Vince, who struts out confidently, just like he does on the field before a game. Of course, his stint isn’t complete without a brief flex of his guns, which earns a couple of enthusiastic hoots. 

Buddy Junior is paired with the shortest of the girls but still stands an awkward inch or two below her. Still, he manages to make it across the stage without tripping, and even does a little bow at some point, so Becky’s happy. 

Hastings dons his getup with the same effortless prowess he carries in every day life, which is to say he kind of blows them all out of the water. In fairness to the other guys, he may be an actual model. He gets on a knee, theatrically gesturing at his partner, who does a pose. 

“We’ve even got styles for the big and tall,” Becky announces with an amused smile, cuing Tink and his girl.

Tink walks out, then promptly picks the girl up bridal style, which was not planned. But she seems to be enjoying herself a lot, and so does the audience. 

Luke and his partner are last. He sends a Becky a wink as she calls them out on stage. He walks out with AJ, gently linking his arm with hers, allowing her room to do a little spin, giving her a polite applause after. It makes her go all soft and warm in the inside, and she wonders, briefly, why she ever thought she was into bad boys. 

The girls come out for their encore and leave the stage so that’s all fine and good. But then the boys come out, and is there something wrong with Becky’s eyes or are their shirts all of a sudden _unbuttoned_?

She hears some murmurs from the students below. They must know something she doesn’t. Or they’re just much quicker than her because her mind is still reeling trying to comprehend what’s going on. The boys arrange themselves so they’re standing side-by-side but slightly angled to face her at stage left—Luke’s standing the closest to her. She sends him what she’s sure is a very confused look. 

Then they’re peeling back their jackets, pulling open their dress shirts—yup, their shirts were definitely unbuttoned. And then she sees the red painted letters: Vince’s _P_ , Buddy’s _R_ , Hastings’ _O_ , Tink’s _M_ , and right there, on Luke’s glorious pale chest, a curious question mark. 

And _of course_. Of course Luke decides to ask her to prom with his shirtless teammates in front of the entire school. She’s a little bit shocked, a tinge embarrassed, but mostly amused, and kind of in love with all of them right now. She wonders how Luke managed to rope them into this. 

Meanwhile, the entire student body has erupted into pure madness, screaming and clapping. She doesn’t really notice, though, because she’s too busy trying to keep herself from losing her mind. Luke tugs the mic gently out her hand.

“Becky,” he says, and is promptly drowned out by shrill feedback. “Ehem… Becky,” he repeats, after adjusting the mic. It’s kind of the sweetest, most earnest thing she’s ever seen. She laughs a little into her hand. He produces a bouquet of flowers from behind his back. Okay, _that_ is the sweetest, most earnest thing she’s ever seen. Also, Becky has no idea how they got there, but she’ll take it anyway. “Will you go to prom with me?” 

He’s got this little smirk on his face that she just wants to kiss right off of it. Maybe later she will. 

“Yeah, okay,” Becky replies, feeling like she’s on top of the world, or something like that. 

She wraps her arms around him, and everyone watches, and that’s fine by her. He nudges her forehead with his own, and, well, it’s code for “I love you.” 

(“Well, someone’s getting laid tonight,” Vince mutters.) 

**Author's Note:**

> i so wished we could've seen the lions bonding more, they were all so great together, so this was kind of an excuse to explore that a little more lol. hope you liked it! :)
> 
> title from the oogum boogum song by brenton wood!


End file.
